


Revelation

by JadenKorr



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Religious Discussion, Virgil and Patton are barely in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadenKorr/pseuds/JadenKorr
Summary: Roman finds Remus bursting into his room to discuss a book Roman never expected his twin to read...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that this is NOT intended to be a jab at Thomas' beliefs or religion, nor is it meant to be disrespectful of the Bible or anyone's opinions about it. (As a Christian, I have nothing but respect for this book and hopefully portrayed it in a positive light.) Since Catholics and Christians use the same Bible, I was reading Revelation one day and thought, "Huh, I bet Remus would like this." and thus this story was born. (Details about the scriptures used in the endnotes.)

Roman paced in his room, muttering to himself different lines for the next script Thomas was putting together with Joan, trying to come up with the perfect dialogue for the upcoming video. In his deep-thought, he never noticed a second presence until he turned to find himself staring into manic eyes only inches from his face.

“Bro!” Remus screeched, his grin stretched wide as Roman screamed and flailed his arms to keep from falling backward. “Guess what!?!?” Remus grabbed him by the sash and pulled him in so close Roman could smell his awful breath.

“Remus!” Roman attempted to push himself away. “I’m busy right now! Go bother Deceit!” 

“Look at this!” Remus continued as though Roman hadn’t spoken. He looked utterly giddy as he shoved a book against Roman’s chest, putting more space (but still not nearly enough) between the two again.

Roman huffed, thoroughly annoyed that his brother’s interruption had caused him to lose his train of thought. “What? What could possibly be so interesting that you-” Roman’s brain caught up with his mouth as he looked at the book in his hands. “Are-are you _reading_ ? Wait- scratch that. Are you reading the _Bible_?”

Remus was practically vibrating with excitement. “Look, look! Read it!” Remus pointed at a paragraph. Roman’s curiosity took over as he followed Remus’s finger to a certain verse. 

“ _And the shapes of the locusts were like unto horses prepared for battle; and on their heads were crowns like gold, and their faces were as the faces of men. And they had hair as the hair of women, and their teeth were as the teeth of lions. And they had breastplates like breastplates of iron, and the sound of their wings was as the sound of chariots with many horses running to battle. And they had tails like unto scorpions, and there were stingers in their tails_.”

Roman looked up. “You’re reading Revelation? Why?”

“Why?” Remus repeated, seemingly baffled. “This is right up my alley! Gruesome monsters and torment and DEATH!”

Roman was still confused. “The Bible isn’t exactly a family-friendly book. I know you know that, Remus.” Roman himself didn’t usually read those parts of the bible. He liked the stories about heroes and royalty, like David going from a lowly shepherd boy who fought off lions and bears to a King who defeated giants and armies. That was much more his style.

Remus groaned dramatically. “Ro!” He whined “Look at the creativity! The detail! All the deaths in the Bible are like-” Remus’ voice dropped to a very monotone style. “-‘and he died.’ or ‘And she breathed her last.’ Blegh! Where’s the fun in that?" Roman actively kept from mentioning the crucifixion, which is in fact _very_ detailed. "But THIS? This is amazing! Even _you_ have to appreciate the originality, brother.”

Roman shuddered. He avoided this particular book of the Bible for that very reason. “Maybe a little, but I don’t want to read about people being attacked by flying bugs with lion’s teeth and scorpion stingers and-”

“What about a Manticore-chimera?” Remus offered excitedly.

Roman stopped in his tracks. “...What? No. You’re messing with me.”

Remus actually giggled. “Nope! Well, not exactly, but it’s very close!” Remus snatched the book back and read aloud. “ _‘I saw a beast from the sea, having seven heads and ten horns. The beast I saw was like a leopard, and his feet were as the feet of a bear, and his mouth that of a lion. And I saw that one of his heads was wounded to death, and his deadly wound was healed_.’ One of the heads is a zombie head, Roman! A ZOMBIE head!”

“I don’t think that’s exactly what it meant.” But Roman was smiling at this point.

Roman and Remus simultaneously turned towards the door as the knob jiggled before gliding open to reveal an intensely concentrated Logan with his nose buried in notes.”Roman, did you manage to- oh.” He stopped as he suddenly looked up to see both twins staring curiously at him. “I didn’t mean to intrude.”

“LOGAN!” Remus seemed unbothered. “Did you know there’s a zombie head in the Bible!?!?”

Roman resisted the incredibly strong urge to laugh at Logan’s expression as he tried and failed to process Remus’ statement. “I- a- what?” He managed eloquently.

As Remus reread the verses out loud, Logan and Roman exchanged amused glances. “Well,” Logan took the book in his free hand to glance at the scriptures. “I’m glad you found that entertaining, Remus, but many theist philosophers believe that beast is most likely a metaphorical description of the evil “heads”- or leaders- of countries and governments of the world at that time.

Remus pouted. “That’s no fun!” He whined.

Before Roman could say anything further, Deceit slid in the door from seemingly nowhere. “Now, Remus. There’s no proof that it’s all metaphorical. It could very well be a giant beast with a ‘zombie’s head’.” He crooned as he glided past Logan and Roman to pat Remus’ shoulder, as if trying to placate a child throwing a tantrum, which Remus very nearly was. “In fact, I’m sure it is. Logan’s just being a spoilsport as always.” The two Light sides glared at Deceit in unison.

Remus immediately brightened. “See! I told you, Logan!”

Logan opened his mouth to argue, but Deceit shut it for him with a quick wave without taking his eyes off Remus. “Now, have fun reading. I’m sure you’ll find plenty more traumatizing stories to tell.” 

Remus simply squealed in response before lunging towards Logan to snatch the book back and sunk out with a manic giggle. Roman took his eyes off the spot his twin no longer occupied and focused them on the remaining Dark side. “Why are you even here? Get out!”

Logan pried his hand away from his mouth and began picking up the notes he’d been forced to drop when Deceit silenced him. “Deceit,” Logan sighed. “Was that really necessary?”

Deceit completely ignored Roman, much to his chagrin, and spun on Logan with a glare. “Remus happens to be in a _very_ good mood today and is not causing me any problems. I would like to keep it that way for as long as possible.” He stated simply, but the tone of his voice implied heavy warning.

“So you lied to him just to keep him happy?” Roman asked. Deceit looked at him with an unamused eyebrow raise and waited for it to click in Roman’s head. “Right, duh.” Roman bopped the side of his own head. “You’re… well, you.”

“Yes, thank you for that eloquent description, Roman.” He straightened his cape. “Well, if you’ll excuse me, I have so many other things I’d rather be doing right now.” He started out the door.

“Deceit,” Logan’s hesitant tone stopped him at the doorframe, and he gave a half-turn of his head to show he was listening. “While I highly doubt the statements you made to Remus have much factual backing, if you were interested in exploring these philosophies more, I would… not be opposed to discussing them with you.” Roman raised his eyebrows at Logan in surprise, but managed to keep his mouth shut to hear what Deceit would say.

Deceit hummed noncommittally. “Well, you are the only other side even close to matching my intellect.” He stated, earning a small “Hey!” from Roman. “I… will consider it.” And he slipped out of the room.

Roman turned to Logan. “I didn’t expect that from you, Specs.”

Logan adjusted his glasses. “While Deceit’s intentions are usually malicious, he is the only other side who seems genuinely interested in philosophical discussions or debates. If we can meet in a neutral space, and possibly have a moderator, I believe we could have a civil conversation without endangering myself or anyone else to his “schemes”.

“Well,” Roman paused. He couldn’t find any other reason to keep Logan from going, and he was trying to argue with him less. “Just be careful, okay?”

Logan nodded. “Naturally.”

“Kiddos!” Patton’s voice echoed down the hall. “Dinner’s ready! I made Virgil’s favorite!” 

Roman motioned to the hall. “Better not keep the Padre waiting.” 

As they exited Roman’s room, the two jumped as a purple blur bolted down the hall seemingly out of nowhere towards the kitchen and a brief rush of wind followed. “Move it or lose it!” Virgil’s voice called as he practically flew down the stairs.

“I’ll never get over how he sneaks around like that! Even when he’s running!” Roman exclaimed.

“He is rather anxious to get the first helping of Patton’s dinner.” Logan’s eyes widened in time with Roman’s smile as they both realized what he’d just said.

“Anxious, you say?” Roman repeated in a teasing tone.

“Don’t breathe a word of this to Patton.”

“You share your Logan’s Berry Crofters with me, and he’ll never know.” Logan’s eyes narrowed, but Roman could see him trying to hide a smile. 

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please keep the comments polite and respectful. I know religion is not everyone's thing, and while I did my best to keep this story more or less neutral about opinions of the Bible, I would appreciate keeping the conversation civil. Thanks again!
> 
> The scriptures were from the King James Version, which is a bit old-fashioned in lingo, but I figured Roman would like that. I also removed a few segments in some verses to streamline the context for this story, but I did my best not to alter the meaning of anything I quoted.  
> Scriptures used: Rev 9:7-10 and Rev 13:1-3


End file.
